pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2014: Therian Forme III
is the 7th chapter Pokémon Adventures: Volume 53. Synopsis Hugh shows the class that someone in the group is a Team Plasma member. In panic, Whitley has Foongy put sleep to everyone, making Hugh see who is the enemy. Meanwhile, Blake, who fights the Weather Trio, tries to arrest Zinzolin. However, Colress takes Zinzolin, while the leader of Team Plasma makes his reapparance. Chapter Plot Cheren comes to his students at the docks. Whitley looks at them and recalls she lost her pendant somewhen after she changed her clothes at Pokéstar Studios. Since she didn't find it at Lost-and-Found corner, Whitley feels someone has the pendant. Suddenly, Roxie comes, asking what is Whitley doing. Whitley trembles, while Roxie senses Whitley cannot come. Thus, Roxie decides to return the Karrablast to the executive committee member and has to lead others, too, and promises to let Cheren know Whitley is coming, too. Whitley looks how Roxie comes to Cheren, and someone shouts the attack was Team Plasma's doing. Hugh comes; Cheren is terrified Team Plasma is involved. Hugh confirms this, claiming that Team Plasma is "liberating" once more. Hugh warns others they can be attacked anytime, but others claim Hugh has to stop this, as he could ruin the trip and this problem should be left to the Gym Leaders and police to clear. Hugh sees these girls do not even care much, or just wants to ignore Team Plasma's presence. The girls are insulted, claiming Hugh is acting weird again. Hugh decides to share his secret, that a certain girl in the class is a member of Team Plasma. Whitley is shocked that Hugh knows about this. Cheren is frustrated, but Hugh claims that is the truth. The girls deny this and state Hugh should just leave and quit school. Hugh claims he'll do so, and apologizes to Cheren. Hugh admits he entered the school to defeat Team Plasma, and sometimes thought they ceased to exist, after two years ago, thinking this is meaningless. However, seeing what happened, he is convinced to leave the school and pursue Team Plasma. Cheren wants to know where is the proof of this. Hugh turns his head and shows the pendant, containing the picture of N. Cheren and Whitley are in shock, as the latter realizes Hugh was holding the pendant all this time. Hugh declares he doesn't care why this Team Plasma girl is in their school, but will hold onto the pendant. Whitley is terrified, asking herself what should she do. The girls see Hugh is right and start wondering who the girl could be, and see Whitley is not present. Hugh bids them farewell, but Whitley dashes and stops Hugh. Hugh stares at her, while others start realizing she is the girl Hugh spoke of. In desperation, Whitley screams, with her Foongy releasing Spore, which sets everyone to sleep. Hugh, however, simply stands, seeing Whitley is the girl he was looking for. Blake's Gliscor and Kabutops attack Landorus and Thundurus. Colress sees Blake entered the stadium through Relic Passage and captured Bronius and Ryoku. Colress simply comments how these "sages" cannot even make a diversion, but is thankful they bought him the time to interrogate Zinzolin. Blake throws the handcuffs to capture Zinzolin, but Colress has Beheeyem lift Zinzolin in air, as he is still useful. Dewott fires its scalchops, which are countered by Tornadus. Colress has Tornadus show its revenge by using Air Slash, which Blake and Dewott dodge. Blake has Keldemaru lift him in air to capture Zinzolin, ordering the rest to defeat the Weather trio. Colress is displeased that Blake simply commands his Pokémon to defeat them, even if Colress went through a lot to obtain the Reveal Glass. Still, Colress uses the remote, sending the Kyurem from out of the ground. Colress orders his Kyurem to "entertain" Blake, but a voice commands Colress to stop. Colress notes "he" has arrived, as the voice reminds Colress not to forget his original task to take Zinzolin. Blake notes the giant, sailing ship. The voice speaks this is the first time he is meeting Blake. That is the voice of Ghetsis, whose name Blake mutters. Ghetsis claims he has his own dream, and cannot be allowed to be captured by the police. Ghetsis orders "his friend", Colress, to take Kyurem into the ship and use its power. Colress does so, placing Kyurem in the pod. Ghetsis bids farewell to Blake, who claims he is under arrest. Ghetsis decides to skip that as three figures, the Shadow Triad, appear. Keldemaru realizes these three people are the enemies of his masters; Keldemaru starts attacking them, ignoring Blake's orders to stop. Inside the ship, the Plasma Frigate, Colress and Ghetsis decide to fly off. The ship lifts in the air, which shocks Blake they are getting away. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 53 chapters